Runaway
by graciabelle
Summary: Just like magnets, I will go where he is... this time it's Mamori's POV Rated T for Hiruma's ridiculous habit


Runaway

I apologize for some mistakes that you might notice in this my HiruMamo fanfic. Well I have many stories in mind but I can't the proper timing to write them all at once. Again, Eyeshield 21 does not belong to me or any of its characters, it so happen that I adore the HiruMamo… I really wish that they had sweet moments together. I mixed the theme with the song "Runaway by The Corrs"

**Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you  
Not alone, tell me you feel it too  
And I would runaway  
I would runaway, yeah  
I would runaway  
I would runaway with you**

"_Just like magnets, that's how I illustrate the attraction we have for each other. I can tell that he can describe our relationship the same way I do. He… maybe… like a shadow, always there and will never leave by your side. Despite of his evilish grins and potty mouth, I am only the one who can understand him… and what I feel for him is no other than love… I don't know the other words that are suitable to explain this feeling." _

**Cause I have fallen in love  
With you, no never have  
I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you**

He pulled me closer, giving the greatest feeling that I longed for. We managed to get off from the hectic schedules. And it's our time to enjoy ourselves. We kiss each other like lovers who never saw each other in the past year. I feel his calloused hand in my skin, and he slowly unbuttoning my clothes.

**Close the door, lay down upon the floor  
And by candlelight, make love to me through the night  
Cause I have runaway  
I have runaway, yeah  
I have runaway, runaway  
I have runaway with you**

"Y-Yoi-chi…" I hardly breathe in every _thrust _that he do. He's deep into me and his warmth body covered my nudity. We did a lot that night. We have wild kisses and he always leaving hickeys on my skin. He's like a drug, the more I take the more blissful feeling I gain. Together we pant and softly we breathe. Our emotion rushed through creating a great deal of intimacy.

**And I would runaway  
I would runaway, yeah  
I would runaway  
I would runaway with you**

"I love you... Mamori…" He spoke in my ear – clearly he still catches his breath – and I smiled. I didn't say a word, I just closed my eyes and trying to remember the beautiful _union_ we had.

"Hey, don't sleep yet… I'm – I'm going.." Hiruma became unusual after that.

"You're going to what?" I asked softly.

"I'm-I'm going to pee". He said not looking in my face and he seems embarrassed.

"O-Okay". I giggled and blushed on his statement. He went to the bathroom after putting his boxer shorts though I still wondered why he did that since I already saw it _all._

I'm starting to get worried when after a couple minutes passed and he didn't go out from the bathroom. I decided to knock on the door carrying the sheet to cover me. But before I could I heard something inside like he is talking to somebody. I looked at the near table and I saw his phone _"so who is the one he's talking to?"_ And I heard –

"_Damn! That's not right… but I should tell her, now is the right time but… Oh! Fuck it! I'm such a coward"_

_I can't suppress what I feel, is he have other women? Is that the one he wants to tell me? Is he going to leave me? What am I going to do? I thought- I thought we have mutual feelings? God! _

"Mamori?" He opened the door and saw me standing there blankly. My tears suddenly rushed out from my eyes and I have a blurred vision of him.

"Wha – what was that supposed to mean?" I have a lot of questions but that was the only question that escaped in my lips. It's soft, broken, but carries a lot of meanings. He didn't answer.

"You said you love me? Have you-have you". I broke down and cried.

"Tch! Women! Such a fool, you eavesdropper don't jump into that kind of conclusion?" Hiruma seems irritated yet moved by my actions.

"Who is that _bitch_?" I can't believe I blurted that term but I really don't like what I feel, it's unbearable and I don't want to see his face though his trying to console me from the floor where I kneeled and cry.

"Who's bitch?" A second of silence and then he spoke "I don't have other woman, come 'on you look pathetic". He spoke and he received no answer but just a flood of tears. He breathes – a deep breath and he kneeled right in front of me.

"Will you marry me?" Hiruma said and I froze. My crying suddenly stopped.

"What?" I raised my head and found a ring – not look like an expensive one but it's beautiful.

"I said - will you fucking marry me?" Hiruma smiled, yes a smile. At that time, I'm lost of words and tears resume in falling.

"My! Don't cry, I'm just asking you"

"Of course, I will". I said and he hugged me tender.

"Woman, you know I love you right?" he whispered and kissed my forehead while brushing my tears away. And my heart smiled with full of love.

"Now can we go to bed now? I guess we are not _finished_" Hiruma said with perverted face.

**Cause I have fallen in love  
With you, no never have  
I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you**

"_And now, I'm looking at my finger with a ring on it. Just like magnets, we will never going to separate"_


End file.
